


Protectiveness

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art Club, Art teacher is named Mr. Carracci, Bi Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bruises, But Nino is part of the Art Club now. It's canon and I make the rules., Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Found Family, Found Family Elements, Gay Disaster Marc Anciel, Gay Marc Anciel, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I am once again making the art teacher the best teacher, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Up, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, Nathaniel and Alix are Childhood Best Friends, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Rose Juleka and Nino have no lines, Supportive Teachers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The Art Squad TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: A fight breaks out in the Art Room between best friends Nathaniel and Alix. As Mr. Carracci tries to find out what’s wrong, the issue is obvious: Nathaniel has a very large and obvious bruise on his face that he’s trying to hide.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Art Teacher (Miraculous Ladybug) & Everyone, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Protectiveness

* * *

Mr. Carracci likes to think that he’s not particularly nosy, and he that doesn’t pry, especially when it comes to his students. Sometimes, however, his students aren’t exactly…subtle.

He doesn’t blame them, of course. They are literal teenagers. They’re young. They don’t know how to hide things well, like their feelings. Most of them are as open as a book, and very easy books to read, at that.

It’s helpful in many cases, to be able to see what’s wrong with his students. Like now.

“Just _drop_ it, Alix, okay?!”

The teacher looks over in concern at the unraveling scene. Nathaniel stomps into the Art Room, his best friend hovering at the doorway, an expression of hurt and frustration all but painted on her face.

“Nath, you need to go to the nurse—”

“I can take care of myself!” the redhead yells, slamming his bag on his usual table. From his seat at the table, Marc violently flinches, leaning away from Nathaniel. “I don’t need to see the nurse!”

Mr. Carracci can see Alix puffing up to fight back, so he takes that as his cue to step in.

“Alix, Nathaniel, please don’t yell,” he tries, walking to stand in-between the two fighting friends. “You’re disturbing the rest of your friends. I’m sure we can work this problem out. Maybe I can help—”

“Send him to the nurse’s office! That’s what’ll help!” Alix demands, eyes fiery as she juts her chin out. “I’ve been trying to all day, and—"

“I don’t need the nurse!” Nathaniel snarls back, hunching in on himself in his seat. Next to him, Marc looks distressed and lost, wringing his hands. “I keep _telling you_ and you won’t let it _go_ —”

“Kids, please calm down,” the teacher tries, raising his hands in a placating motion. He winces when Alix shrieks and stomps her foot.

“You don’t even _bother_ to listen! If you’re not gonna go, I’m wasting my time…!”

“Then go! Leave!” Nathaniel snipes back.

“I _will_!” The short girl turns on her heel and stomps out of the room, as loud and disruptive as a miniature tornado.

Mr. Carracci sighs, rubbing at his temples. He can’t just abandon the rest of the club to run after Alix, but the girl is obviously distressed…

Marinette stands up from her seat and rushes to the doorway, stumbling in her haste. “I’m going after her…!”

“Thank you, Marinette—” the teacher calls after the half-Chinese girl, before she disappears as well.

The room suddenly descends into silence, a thick tension cloying the air.

Rose and Juleka, sitting in their usual corner of the room, are staring with wide eyes and clutching one another’s hands. Next to Nathaniel, Marc is biting his lip and wringing his hands, obviously unsure how to comfort his crush. Even Nino’s stopped his usual work on his music mixing, sitting stock-still with one headphone raised from his ear.

Nathaniel, meanwhile, sits and fumes in his seat.

Mr. Carracci makes his way towards the table, trying to get a read on the redheaded boy. Seeing him so genuinely angry is always a surprise, since he’s such a sweet and creative soul.

But the teacher has to remind himself that even the nicest people snap. Nathaniel also has a disorder that he takes medicine for to help stabilize his moods, but Mr. Carracci doesn’t consider this a large factor at play. It seems more like a fight between friends that just got very out of control.

Nathaniel ducks his head when Mr. Carracci stops to stand next to his table. “Nathaniel, can I please speak to you in the hallway?” the man asks carefully, making sure to keep his voice as even and light as possible. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

The redhead peeks up at him, meek and cautious, tense as a bowstring. His hair shifts slightly out of his face, and Mr. Carracci takes in a sharp breath as he sees the large bruise stark on the pale skin of the boy’s cheek.

Oh. That certainly explains why Alix was so insistent that Nath sees the nurse. The bruise is so large, not even his overgrown bangs can properly hide all of it, when up close.

“A…Alright,” the redhead mutters, shoulders all but hunched up to his ears as he moves to stand. The boy pauses when Marc places a gentle hand on his elbow, a supportive motion paired with a small and awkward smile.

The redhead seems to relax slightly. He nods at the obviously concerned-looking Marc, then turns to follow behind the teacher.

Mr. Carracci is relieved that he’s gently taking Nathaniel aside, after seeing the bruise on Nathaniel's cheek. Because there’s a lot of conclusions he’s drawing right now, his mind going into overdrive, and not all of them are pleasant.

* * *

The art teacher leads Nathaniel out into the hall, in front of the storage closet used for the art supplies.

He wants a bit of privacy for their talk, but doesn’t want to make his student nervous by taking them too out of the way. After all, the poor boy might feel cornered and defensive if he does so. So he settles for the hallway, and hopes no other students come by any time soon to accidentally eavesdrop.

“I-I’m sorry for yelling, earlier,” the redhead starts, before Mr. Carracci can even speak. “I-I won’t, um, won’t d-do it again.”

“Your yelling really disrupted your friends and made them nervous,” the man starts, watching as the boy kicks his foot against the ground, guilt obviously weighing on him. “But thank you for apologizing and recognizing the faults in your actions, Nathaniel. After this, I’d like you to apologize to both Alix and the club. I’ll have a talk with Alix and ask for her to apologize as well.”

“A-Alright,” the boy says demurely, shoulders relaxing visibly. “I-I will.”

There’s an obvious elephant in the room, so to speak, that needs to be addressed. The very obvious issue of the bruise taking up a quarter of Nathaniel’s face.

Mr. Carracci is sure that if this were an injury caused by an accident, Nathaniel would have no problems going to the nurse. Or at the very least, wouldn’t so vehemently fight his best friend on the issue to the point of a screaming match.

So a more sinister explanation must be in play. Someone did this to Nathaniel. Hit him. Purposefully.

It could be a bully. Which is a problem that’s much more viable to solve, certainly. Disciplinary actions can be taken with a schoolyard bully.

But it could also be…an issue at home. Which is much harder to solve.

Either way, Mr. Carracci knows that he’ll have to be careful with the way he handles this. Cases of abuse, no matter the context, always are.

“I-Is, um,” the redhead starts, fiddling with one of his sleeves. “D-Do we—are we going back to the clubroom now, or…”

“In a bit,” the teacher nods, taking a breath to steady himself. “I just have one last thing to ask.”

Mr. Carracci watches as Nathaniel tenses up again, sky-blue eyes flying open wide, like one might see on a spooked kitten.

It’s a painfully young and vulnerable look on an equally young and vulnerable face. Nathaniel’s cheeks still have baby fat clinging to them, pudgy cheeks and round jawline. Pale, freckled skin marred by the ugly mottled color palette of green-purple-black of the bruise.

Something in the teacher’s heart breaks. Nathaniel isn’t the first case he’s come across, of a student being physically abused. And yet, it’s still just as hard to confront as all the past times.

The man keeps his voice soothing and low as he starts, "Nathaniel. Son, I don't want to make any assumptions, but that bruise on your face—"

"I-It's, um! I,” the redhead starts, eyes darting to the ground. “I f-fell, down the stairs, that’s all. It's nothing. Sir."

Odd. Nathaniel hasn't called him Sir since his first year of joining. Sometimes he slips into calling him Mister, but... It feels different. Less formal, somehow.

And Nathaniel certainly doesn’t sound on-edge when calling him Mister versus calling him Sir. Another point to add to his suspicions, but nothing actually concrete. Not to mention the answer sounds suspiciously like an excuse in itself, so that’s two points.

"Alright,” Mr. Carracci nods, clasping his hands behind his back and squeezing them, to half hide how his hands shake and half stop himself from protectively pulling in the boy for a hug. “I just hope you get some ice on it, then. Or maybe some antiseptic and a bandage."

He watches as Nathaniel's tense form melts, a look of pure relief on his face, before the boy ducks his head to hide the expression.

"But if there's anything wrong, Nathaniel— anything at all— you can come to me," the man says evenly and softly, with a comforting smile. "It's my duty as your teacher."

There. An open-ended offer, an olive branch extended, as non-judgmental of an opening as possible.

He can’t force Nathaniel to tell him what’s wrong, as much as he’d like to. He’d get into legal trouble if he even tried, despite how much it’s tearing his heart apart to keep a professional distance with his student, with a boy that feels like his own child.

All he can do is be there. Be there, and offer his help, and hope that his students will try and reach out to him.

"I...yeah. O-Okay, Mister," the boy says in a small voice, blue eyes oddly shiny as he peeks up at him meekly.

Mr. Carracci can't force Nathaniel to tell him anything, yes, but he dearly hopes the boy will take his offer soon. He wants to know who he has to fight in order to defend one of his kids, after all.

It doesn’t matter who it is, or the fact that he’s getting on in years, or even the fact that he’s not a man of violence. He’ll do it. He’ll fight for Nathaniel. Set a path ablaze with his protective, righteous fury.

Mr. Carracci takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. No use getting worked up right this second, when he doesn’t have a target.

“Let’s get back to the Art Room, then. I can get you an icepack and a bandage from the first aid kit,” the man offers with a smile, heart melting when Nathaniel tentatively smiles back at him.

* * *

Nathaniel follows him back to the Art Room like a duckling would their mother.

The teacher directs his student to sit in his usual seat, before bustling around the room to grab the first aid kit and riffle through the fridge for the ice pack he always keeps in the freezer.

When he gets to Nathaniel and Marc’s table, the two boys are sitting so close together their thighs are almost touching, heads bent together and whispering to one another.

Marc snaps his head up as Mr. Carracci approaches, quick to grab the ice pack wrapped in a paper towel—even batting Nathaniel’s hand away from taking it. Clicking his tongue, the usually shy writer doesn’t hesitate when he grabs the redhead’s chin and gently places the ice pack over the other’s bruise.

Nathaniel’s entire face instantly flushes beet-red, including his ears and his neck. It would be very wholesome and adorable, if the circumstances were a bit different.

Either way, Mr. Carracci sees an opportunity for the two boys to, shall he say, _bond_. Marc has been crushing on Nathaniel since day one, but the other has been slowly returning his feelings. Emphasis on slowly.

A little nudge couldn’t hurt.

“Marc, you make a very good nurse,” the man states seriously, watching as the writer’s emerald eyes go wide and his flushed complexion darkens further as he blushes. “I’ll trust you to help bandage Nathaniel’s cheek as well, after using the ice pack for twenty minutes.”

“Y-Y-Yes, M-Mister!” Marc squeaks, suddenly very much interested in the supplies the teacher sets down on their table.

“I’m going to check on the rest of the club, now. If you need anything, just ask,” Mr. Carracci nods at them, watching as the redhead closes his eyes and subtly leans into the other boy’s hand and a look of lovestruck awe crosses Marc’s face.

The man hesitates, before reaching out to squeeze Nathaniel’s shoulder. He’s relieved that the boy doesn’t flinch from the action.

He turns and leaves their table check on the other club members, as he promised. Juleka and Rose seem relieved and curious in equal turns, Juleka obviously keeping her girlfriend put so the bubbly blonde doesn’t accidentally steamroll into the situation and make things worse with her good intentions.

Nino seems happy that things are smoothed over, if the way he’s bobbing his head to his music again with a small smile is any indication.

Mr. Carracci glances over to see Marc and Nathaniel blushing as they talk to each other in quiet voices, looking lost in their own little world.

When Alix and Marinette return to the clubroom about fifteen minutes later, Alix is quick to dart to Nathaniel’s table to punch him in the shoulder, before pulling him into a hug. The two cling to each other fiercely, obviously reconciling with each other.

Marinette gives Mr. Carracci a thumbs up and an awkward smile. “Thank you, Marinette,” he whispers to the half-Chinese girl.

“It’s no problem,” she whispers back, smiling at the scene of the two friends making up. “They both need support, that’s all.”

Mr. Carracci can’t agree more.

* * *

The next week, before classes start at 8:30, Nathaniel enters the empty Art Room flanked by Alix and Marc. He grips both their hands in his, hands knuckle white. The boy’s face is sweaty and pale, but he wears a determined expression, nonetheless.

Mr. Carracci learns that Nathaniel’s father is named Roy.

Mr. Carracci also suddenly creates a hit list with just one name.

He doesn’t go through with it, of course. Killing is technically wrong, no matter if certain people are terrible enough to deserve it.

But the teacher feels a viciously sharp joy when he sees the man’s name on the news a month later, his testimony used to put the abusive man behind bars and allowing for Nathaniel to live with his mother.

* * *

Mr. Carracci is not a vengeful or violent man. But he is a protective one. And his kids certainly deserve his protection.

* * *


End file.
